


Más allá del principio del placer

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Loneliness, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: "Porque a veces, luego hacer lo que hago, es bueno saber que hay alguien allí para mí"La relación entre Holden Ford y Edmund Kemper en una serie de drabbles.





	1. Perro

**Author's Note:**

> Mi aporte al fandom con el que creo que es el primer fic en español. Espero les agrade! Los kudos y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!

\- Quieren enviarme lejos. Quieren que continuemos con las clases.

Ed le daba la espalda mientras colocaba azúcar en uno de los cafés. Solo en uno. Ya sabía como Holden lo tomaba. No necesitaba preguntar.

\- Dime, ¿Qué sentido tiene si no sabemos que enseñar?¿Si lo que tenemos para decir no coincide con la realidad?

Holden tomó el café ofrecido revolviendolo con gesto ausente. Su jefe no quería escuchar hablar de su investigación y Tench no era de gran ayuda. Nadie parecía ser capaz de ver lo que él veía.

\- Tenemos que saber de qué hablamos antes de poder transmitirlo y no lo sabemos. Las cosas han cambiado.

\- ¿El plan es continuar con las entrevistas?

La voz de Kemper lo sobresaltó. No había hecho otra cosa que escucharlo desde que había llegado. Él debería estar escuchando al asesino convicto y no al revés. Holden maldijo internamente al dar cuenta de su impulsividad.

-Si. Si queremos que esto sea valido como investigación son necesarias más entrevistas.

Bueno, el daño estaba hecho. Solo quedaba seguir. Sabia que no resultaba prudente compartir información de su trabajo con Kemper, pero se sentía sobrepasado.

Kemper asintió en silencio sorbiendo su café.

-No lo comprendo. Que no logren entender la importancia de este proyecto. ¿Cómo atraparlos si no sabemos cómo piensan?¿Cómo saber lo que piensan si no les preguntamos?

Terminó el café de un sorbo apretando el plástico en su mano.

-Pero no. Solo quieren que sea un perro domestico, servil y obediente, encadenado a sus reglas retrogradas. Pues no lo soy. No soy su perro.

Un silencio extraño siguió a la espontánea declaración. La sensación de inadecuación aún persistía en algún rincon de su mente, pero se sentía tan bien hablar libremente de vez en cuando que Holden no pudo más que descartarla.

-Entonces lo eres.

Estaba tan metido en su mundo que la afirmación lo descolocó. Kemper había colocado una pierna sobre la otra sin cruzarla del todo y lo observaba con una expresión relajada. De algún modo parecía ocupar más espacio.

-¿Disculpa?

\- Dijiste “No soy su perro.” Eso implica que lo eres, un perro. Solo que no les perteneces a ellos.

Las palabras del asesino flotaron un momento en el aire hasta desvanecerse. No era un insulto. Curiosamente no había rastros de malicia en aquella afirmación. Simplemente era dar cuenta de un hecho lógico. Holden no supo que responder.


	2. Debbie

Terminaban la pizza de pepperoni que Holden había llevado. Habían hecho una pausa para comer. El agente se limpiaba con meticuloso detalle las manos grasientas. 

\- Terminé con ella.

Ed lo observó inquisitivamente. Sus lentes resbalando un poco por el dorso de su nariz.

\- Con mi novia. Terminamos.

¿Por qué lo decía? Bill lo regañaría y con razón. ¿Por qué hablarle de su ruptura a un hombre cuya relación más cercana con una mujer había sido con su cabeza decapitada? No tenía idea. La estrategia de aportar trozos de su vida privada para facilitar las entrevistas se parecía cada vez más a una necesidad y menos a una estrategia. Holden lo sabía. Era muy consciente de eso.

“Los policías hablan conmigo. A veces más que con sus mujeres” 

Las palabras del asesino resaltaron burlonas en su mente.

\- Oh?

Fue todo lo que dijo y Holden casi quiso ver un atisbo de sonrisa. Un gesto mínimo pero claro del inmenso sadismo. Una expresión que le sirviera para devolverlo a su lugar, para recordarle que frente a él no había un amigo sino un peligroso manipulador. No había nada. Kemper no dejaba ver nada.

-Si, bueno. Las cosas no estaban funcionando. Por un lado será mejor. Podré abocarme más al trabajo.

Kemper asintió en silencio.


	3. Brudos

-Estas diferente hoy. ¿Ocurre algo?

Holden había seguido el cuestionario de Wendy al pie de la letra. No se había desviado. No había hecho más preguntas de las necesarias. Se había mostrado con su habitual cortesía pero había algo extraño en aquella estéril eficiencia. Ed podía percibirlo. Holden no era así. No habían comido nada. No le había hecho ningún “regalo.”

-No, todo esta bien.

Ed estudiaba con avidez el semblante del agente. No pudo evitar la sorpresa al hallar el motivo de su hermético comportamiento: Enojo. Le sorprendía, pero sin dudas lo era. Un enojo frío, apenas contenido. Estaba seguro. Gracias a su madre, el enojo hacia su persona era la emoción que más fácilmente había logrado detectar a lo largo de su vida.

Holden detenía la cinta en esos momentos para guardarla en el maletín, dispuesto ya a marcharse. Ed decidió seguir por esa vía.

\- ¿Hice algo que pudo haberte molestado?

Holden cerró el maletín dando un golpe seco. Luego se mantuvo unos segundos apoyado sobre la cubierta del portafolio. Pasó la vista por la mesa en una actitud que parecía meditar acerca de si había guardado todo. Ed se ajustó los lentes sin dejar de observarlo.

-No, todo está en orden. Solo ha sido un día largo.

Holden le sonrió. Una sonrisa que era solo dientes. Definitivamente enojo. El agente se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir. Estaba a punto de llamar al guardia cuando algo dentro de sí pareció ganar la batalla. Un leve suspiro. De pronto, su suave voz contrastando con el duro entorno en el que se hallaban envueltos.

-¿Has hablado con Jerry Brudos?

En esta ocasión quien estudiaba con avidez el rostro del otro era Holden. Habría querido preguntar otra cosa ¿Has hablado de nuestras conversaciones con Brudos? ¿Es cierto que nos has llamado idiotas? Y más fundamentalmente ¿Crees que soy un idiota? Pero hacerlo sería mostrar una vulnerabilidad que no necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Brudos?¿El asesino de los zapatos?

Kemper sostuvo su mirada durante largos segundos. Su expresión levemente sorprendida. Holden sabía que el asesino era un maestro para ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Aún así optó por hacerse a la idea de que podría descifrar algo en él con tan solo observarlo.

-Efectivamente. Brudos dice conocerte. Parece que han conversado.

Holden aferraba con inconsciente fuerza la manija de su portafolio. Debía controlarse. Lo sabía. 

Kemper se mantuvo en silencio. Su mente, sin dudas, analizando la situación. La tensión palpable entre los dos.

Luego de unos segundos, Ed finalmente soltó un suspiro que parecía dejar salir una elevada carga de tensión. Una sonrisa afable mostrándose en sus facciones.

\- Oh, eso es un alivio. Es por eso que estas molesto. Piensas que he hablado con el tal Brudos. - Inclinó una mano como retándole importancia al asunto. Su cuerpo relajándose visiblemente.

-No, Holden. No conozco a Brudos más que por las noticias en los periódicos. No he hablado con él. ¿Eso es todo?

Holden sintió una mezcla de vergüenza, desconfianza y, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, alivio. Por un lado sabia que Kemper podía estar mintiendo, pero otra parte de sí renegaba del hecho de imaginar a esos dos conversando. ¿Más allá de sus asesinatos qué más tenían en común? Kemper jamás se rebajaría al nivel de Brudos.

-¿Un alivio?- Preguntó para esquivar el hecho de que había sido descubierto. La elección de palabras había motivado su curiosidad.-¿Qué pensabas?

Kemper cruzo una pierna por encima de la mesa, la sonrisa afable nunca abandonando su rostro.

-Bueno Holden, hay motivos por los que no soy una persona precisamente popular..- Dejó un espacio pensando que aquello aclararía las cosas, pero ante el silencio del otro se obligó a continuar. 

-Pensé que quizá algo de lo que hice en el pasado podría haberte disuadido de continuar viniendo.

Kemper lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Como si ho hubiera otra forma de pensar al respecto. Holden pareció quedarse sin palabras, hasta que finalmente..

-Bueno, sabes que es mi trabajo. Debo continuar viniendo aunque no quiera.

La mentira se deslizó con tanta facilidad entre los dos que por un instante ambos parecieron creerla.

Kemper le sostuvo la mirada un momento. Sus largos dedos tamborileando lentamente sobre su gruesa pierna.

-Por supuesto. Eso está claro.


	4. Speck

Desde luego que su atención se enfocaría en las vendas. No por nada Kemper entraba en la categoría “organizado.” Era meticuloso. Prestaba suma atención a los cambios de su ambiente. Lograr evitar con él el tema de su mano herida, había sido una idea superflua.  
  
-¿Qué te sucedió ahí?  
  
Holden fingió no escucharlo. Se centró en otras cosas, como en colocar el portafolio sobre la mesa, preparar la cinta. Mentalmente, mientras tanto, escogía qué detalles compartir con el asesino.  
  
-Oh esto...-Finalmente respondió observando su mano vendada como si se encontrara con ella por primera vez.- Un pequeño accidente, un descuido. Nada importante. ¿En qué pregunta habíamos quedado..?  
  
-¿Cómo sucedió?  
  
Holden suspiró. _No vas a dejarlo ir ¿Verdad?_ Podía fingir un accidente domestico pero sabía que Ed no era estúpido. Además, las noticias en las cárceles de algún modo parecían transmitirse con una velocidad alarmante. No le quedaba más que ir con la verdad.  
  
-Una entrevista en Stateville. Simplemente fue un descuido.  
  
Eso era lo único que iba a decir. La vergüenza ante su torpeza aún lo atormentaba.  
  
Su fascinación por ver aquel famoso tatuaje en el antebrazo de Speck lo había hecho acercarse. Una distancia imprudente. Un hombre inestable. Había tomado una de las lapiceras en un movimiento repentino y lo había apuñalado con ella. Un corte simple pero que había sangrado mucho. Bill había insistido en el hospital.  
  
\- No deberías hacer eso, acercarte tanto.- Kemper se había cruzado de brazos, observándolo por encima de los gruesos lentes. Holden se sintió como un niño reprendido por su maestro.  
  
-No todos son como yo.-Culminó con un gesto condescendiente.  
  
Holden rodó los ojos pero no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.  
  
-No, supongo que no.


	5. Periódico

Era su día libre. Podía dedicar el tiempo necesario para preparar un nutrivo batido acompañado de unas tostadas. Debía comenzar a prestar atención a su dieta. Los múltiples cambios de ciudades, la comida del avion junto a los hoteles baratos, estaban comenzando a hacer mella en su cuerpo.

Tomó el periodico dispuesto a leerlo con calma cuando una noticia en la portada captó su atención.

“Asesino de las enfermeras apuñalado en motín”

La noticia continuaba en páginas posteriores. Leyó con rapidez.

_Un motín. Un motín en la prisión de Stateville. Speck había sido herido de gravedad. Apuñalado..._

_Apuñalado._

La palabra se repetía una y otra vez como en un bucle. Su mirada se deslizó lentamente hacia su mano aún vendada. La voz de su consciencia deteniendo el frenesí que había comenzado a instalarse en sus pensamientos.

_¿No pensarás que fue una coincidencia, verdad?_


	6. Bill

_¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!  
_  
Las palabras de Bill, aunque esperadas, aún resonaban en su mente con la fuerza de un látigo.  
  
_¡Diez visitas en los últimos dos meses, Holden!  
_  
Bill balanceaba el cigarrillo precariamente entre sus dedos índice y anular al tiempo que leía con escandalizada sorpresa la planilla de visitas de Vacaville.  
  
¡_Pierdes el tiempo con él! ¿Te volviste uno de sus locos fanáticos?¿Acaso quieres terminar como una de esas colegialas?  
_  
_Bill, Kemper es el asesino con el grado de introspección más alto con el que nos hemos topado hasta ahora. Eso sumado a su deseo de compartirlo con nosotros lo hace...  
  
¡TE MANIPULA! ¡¿ES QUE NO LO VES?!_  
  
La ceniza volando en todas direcciones. Bill parecía desencajado. Era una suerte que Wendy aún no se hubiese presentado o tendría que escuchar el descargo de ambos.  
  
_El sujeto intenta manipularte para obtener lo que desea. Comprendo que lo más interesante de su vida en este momento sea hablar con un agente del FBI ¿Pero tú? ¿Es que acaso no tienes a nadie con quien hablar?_  
  
No.  
  
Habría sido la respuesta más adecuada. Pero reconocer ese hecho habría implicado un grado de honestidad demasiado elevado, incluso para sí mismo.  
  



	7. Postales

Las postales comenzaron a llegar dos meses después de su última visita a Vacaville.  
  
Las postales significaban algo distinto dependiendo de quien las observara. Para Wendy, no eran postales sino material de investigación. Objetos a ser estudiados. Junto a las grabaciones, serían material empírico para elaborar posteriormente un patrón de conducta. Su valoración, estrictamente académica.  
  
Para Bill, en cambio, las postales colocadas en la pared eran una broma. El típico intento del psicópata para llamar la atención del agente. No merecían dedicarles un segundo pensamiento.  
  
Gregg las esquivaba cada vez que podía. Rehuía la mirada de ellas como si no constituyeran inofensivos papeles decorados sino los cuerpos de las colegialas que Kemper había mutilado.

Holden, en cambio..  
  
Holden jamás había recibido una postal. Nadie le había escrito antes de Kemper.  
  
Holden las había colocado en la pared...  
  
De ese modo evitaba la tentación de guardarlas en su cajón.


	8. Holden

No había una razón clara para ir. No había un motivo valido. El llamado del hospital era claramente una llamada de atención, un burdo intento de hacer que retomara las visitas, de hacerlo volver. Eso es lo que Bill diría. Eso y otras cosas más.  
  
Pero no. Porque Bill estaba enojado con él. Bill había dejado en claro su exasperación, su intolerancia hacia su falta de profesionalismo como a él le gustaba llamarlo. Era una molestia para Bill. Así como era una molestia para Wendy y para todo el proyecto en general.  
  
Una molestia. Un estorbo. Prescindible...  
  
No querido...  
  
Eso era todo...  
  
No había una razón valida para volver a ver Kemper.  
  
No, desde la perspectiva de sus colegas.  
  
Kemper yacía en la cama de hospital con una bata dos talles menores a la que le correspondería. Le hablaba con aquella voz afable, hipnótica. No había cambios en sus facciones pero Holden era capaz de intuirlo. El enojo. El reproche.  
  
Hacía meses que no asistía a la prisión de Vacaville. Las postales se habían acumulado al punto de que ocupaban casi toda su pared. Cada mañana al asistir al trabajo él podía encontrarse con ellas y la culpa lo acompañaba durante toda la jornada.  
  
Ed se sentía usado y descartado como un juguete que había perdido su valor. Holden era capaz de comprender todo esto.  
  
“Te he invitado varias veces a venir”  
  
Entonces Ed se levantaba de un salto y ya no era el apacible convicto que le agradaba charlar con la policía sino el asesino de dos metros y aplastante complexión que gustaba de la necrofilia..  
  
Kemper hablaba del deficiente sistema de seguridad, de las cosas que podría hacerle antes de que pudieran detenerlo, de sus colegialas, de “sus esposas en espíritu”...  
  
Y entonces Holden dejaba de ser el agente especial del FBI y volvía a ser el niño que coleccionaba los periódicos de sus vecinos con las noticias de famosos criminales..  
  
Y entonces lo inesperado.  
  
Kemper lo rodeaba con sus brazos y no era un castigo lo que recibía por su mal comportamiento sino un abrazo. Un abrazo que no era de sus padres, de Debbie, de Bill o de Wendy..  
  
Y Holden no entendía..  
  
Porque él era un estorbo, era una molestia..  
  
Incluso para Kemper..  
  
Había arruinado lo que tenían..  
  
Había dejado que las postales se acumularan...  
  
Había escuchado a Bill.  
  
Había intentado ser bueno para él..  
  
Pero Bill..  
  
No era Bill quien lo abrazaba esa noche...  
  
Y todo era demasiado.  
  
Y Holden no podía...  
  
¿Cómo hacerlo?  
  
¿Cómo explicarle que no había querido interrumpir las visitas?  
  
¿Cómo explicarle que no había sido su intención?  
  
¿Cómo hacerle entender que su trabajo era lo único que lo sostenía si ni siquiera él mismo podía verlo?  
  
¿Cómo hacer que las palabras saliesen de su boca?  
  
¿Cómo respirar?  
  
No podía..


	9. Tom

El guardia de la entrada a la prisión de Vacaville se llamaba Tom. Tom estaba casado y tenia dos hijos pequeños. Cuando Holden ingresaba lo saludaba por su nombre “Hola Tom” a lo que el otro respondía “Hey Holden, ¿Has visto el partido de anoche?” Su respuesta siempre era negativa excusándose en el trabajo.

Holden tenía confianza con Tom. Una confianza que podía eliminar del registro sus renovadas visitas a la prisión de Vacaville.

Fin


End file.
